jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Jewelina
is a recurring major character in the Jewelpet anime series. She is a legendary human being who is said to have created the Jewelpets themselves. Her primary roles often depict her as being the queen of Jewel Land and a powerful magic master. Appearance Jewelina's character and appearance varies throughout the series. .]] In ''Jewelpet Twinkle☆, Jewelina's primary characteristic depicts her as a beautiful lady. She has light yellow long strandy hair and her skin color is white. Her eyes are green and her lips are visible. She wears a large dress with big sleeves and large bottoms with a single layer dashed towards the left with primary light blue and secondary white colors. Her large sleeves on her upper arm areas are tired down by two ties and wears a magenta corset around her waist area. On her head, she wears two red earrings and head jewelry all fasten on a heart-shaped gem. Finally, she wears a princess-style hat with a tiara on the front and a white veil on top that dangles behind her. .]] In ''Jewelpet Sunshine, Jewelina has more goddess-like characteristics. Her long hair is colored more yellow with a mix of orange. Her hair style has a single braid, is cleaner, and her strands are combed and arched on its sides and forehead is visible. She wears a pendant on her forehead for part of her jewelry. She has a yellow metal halo that constantly floats above her head. She wears a feathery tube top and feathery skirt, and her belly is exposed. She wears two white fingerless long gloves and yellow bracelets on them. On her legs, she wears white knee-high tight socks and small white shoes with yellow bracelet-like cuffs and blue soles with wide heels. .]] ''.]] In ''Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, Jewelina retains her noble and beauty characteristics, but her overall appearance has been tuned to look a bit more casual. She has white skin and her eyes are blue. Her hair is vibrant-colored periwinkle. Her hairstyle consists of hime-like bangs and long wavy hair, with a bow-like hairstyle on the top of her head and two clean tuffs behind the bow-like hairstyle, decorated with three spherical accessories, and two pink-highlighted hair strands resembling as two cat whisker-like hair. Jewelina's Kira☆Deco! clothing consists of a purple dress with gold-trimmed shoulder straps and four blue diamonds and a metal-framed red diamond on dress' chest area. She wears gold plated choker with a hanging jewel on her neck and a gold plated down-triangle metal belt around her waist. She wears light blue semi-large detached sleeves with petal-like cuffs on the inwards of her sleeves. She also wears a blue loose sash around her dress. She has two blue and white colored skirt side skirt shrouds that cover the sides of her legs. She wears white knee-high socks with yellow trims and two blue diamonds on each sock, and white small boots with yellow trims. In Jewelpet Happiness, Jewelina's character has been changed to depict herself as a child. Her skin is white and her hair is colored yellow and with a more vibrant-tone. Her eyes are purple and very round. Her clothing consists of a red caplet with a wintry hood, fasten by a pink bow that covers around her torso and down to her waist. She wears a white shirt and a pink dress with two layered skirt bottoms and white trims. She wears small white socks and red buckled shoes. History In Jewelpet Twinkle☆, Jewelina is the most powerful of all magicians in Jewel Land and created the Jewelpets a long time ago from the positive traits of all human beings on Earth. She also created the Jewel Star crown and the Jewel Star Grand Prix. In episode 8, Judy mentions her during a conversation with Akari. Jewelina appeared in front of everyone during the festival of Jewel Land in episode 20. She has a connection with Alma and Yuuma's mother, Fealina, although it's not stated how. In Jewelpet Sunshine, Jewelina is the ruler of Jewel Land, though she can be a bit dramatic in some situations. During the final episodes, she is corrupted into the Dark Queen but soon is restored back to normal by Ruby and Kanon. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, Jewelina loves to party and dance. She enjoyed go-go dancing under the Mirror Ball, but then she felt lonely and created the Jewelpets to dance with her. Suddenly, the Mirror Ball shatters and all of the Deco Stones scatter across the land. As a result, Jewelina turned to stone from her sorrow. At the very end of the series, she fused with Professor Decorisky to become Decolina, her true form. As Decorisky was actually her living soul and was gathering information on the Deco Stones themselves. In Jewelpet Happiness, Jewelina is depicted as a young child. She's very energetic and happy-go-lucky. She created the Jewel Box for Ruby and the other Jewelpets to collect Magic Gems, so something very nice would happen. She also tries to stop the Red Moon from spreading its unhappiness across Jewel Land. In Lady Jewelpet, Jewelina doesn't exist. Instead, it is being replaced by the title "[[Lady Jewel (title)|'Lady Jewel']]", the girl who has been chosen to become the Top Lady among the Petite Ladies. In Jewelpet Magical Change, according to Opal, it is revealed that Jewel Land hasn't been ruled by a Jewelina for ages since the previous queen's reign. In the final episode, Luea is enthroned as the new Jewelina. Gallery Jewelpet Twinkle 1415353098270.jpg|Jewelina in Twinkle. 1431645579793.jpg|Jewelina giving a speech. 1423355290848.jpg|Jewelina. 1428929346026.jpg|Akari looking at Jewelina. 1440767382265.jpg|Jewelina. Jewelpet Sunshine Sunshine jewelina is drunk.jpg|Jewelina feels very drunk Sunshine Jewelina's happy.jpg|Jewelina looks happy. Sunshine Jewelina will not forgive it.jpg|Jewelina will not tolerate it. EvilJewelinaLOL.jpg|The Dark Queen laughing. AngryEvilJewelina.jpg|The Dark Queen struggles against the heroes. JewelinaUniform1.jpg|Jewelina in Sunshine Academy's uniform. Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! JEWELINA.png|Jewelina merged with Professor Decorisky to become "Decolina". c2216a40.jpg|Decolina. Jewelpet Happiness JPH1-1.jpg|Jewelina & the Jewel Box. Garnet turns back to a cat.png|Baby Jewelina with Garnet. jewelina.jpg|Jewelina concept Trivia *Jewelina's characters throughout the series may have themes around it. **Jewelina's first character in Jewelpet Twinkle☆ depicts her as a fairytale godmother. **Jewelina's second character in Jewelpet Sunshine makes her look like an angel. **Jewelina in Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! seems to have a Japanese goddess aesthetic. **Jewelina's fourth character in Jewelpet Happiness may be based on Red Riding Hood, sometimes combined with the Jewel Box she holds. *In Cantonese dub, although Jewelina in different series has different identities, she was voiced by the same voice actress throughout the series. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Leaders Category:High-Ranking Magicians Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Category:Jewelpet Happiness Category:Non-Jewelpets